Talk:LTV
I'm very interested in some of your company's shares. Can I already add my name to the list or should I wait? 10:35, February 16, 2010 (UTC) I am also interested in this. I would like a 30% share in LTV. --Catherine 14:29, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :Well let's start with 20%. I think that it is necessary that their are multiple shareholders in this project. Later on, we'll see how this evolves. It's for the best that not 1 person has to many shares, so when we have to vote some ideas or funds, that their is an honest vote, and that not just one person decides how things will evolve. Jon Johnson 16:18, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::You seem to be a very reasonable person. Too bad not more businessman can stick to such principles. 13:38, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :::I indeed try to very reasonable, but i think this way of thinking is a must in a hard world, you have to control everything in a democratic way, where everybody can cooperate Jon Johnson 13:58, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::I totally agree! 14:00, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Partnership Dear founder of LTV, do you think your company's holding would be interested in a partnership with People's Channel? It is a television making and broadcasting company. We are rather new players on the market and perhaps a cooperation could benefit the both of us? We could make some exclusive shows for you and in return LTV expands its offer with our two channels. Also, we could make joint use of our broadcasting infrastructure (stations/cable lines/digital/...) Harold Freeman 17:23, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, that would an honor to me. We probably should hold a meeting and al the shareholders of LTV should vote about this proposal, what do you think? Jon Johnson 20:04, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Voting * I say ! (25%) 08:08, February 21, 2010 (UTC) * (20%) Pierlot McCrooke 11:19, February 21, 2010 (UTC) * (26%) Jon Johnson 19:20, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Accepted I think we can start our cooperation! :Superb. I will think about what television shows we can make for LTV. Perhaps a magazine covering the news, with a bit of debate and questioning? And I believe I can make a comedy show too. Harold Freeman 11:45, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ::That would be great, let me know when you can start with the recording of the programs, I'd like to help! Jon Johnson 16:20, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Perhaps you should start with the comedy show, People's Channel already offers a great deal of news programs. 08:16, February 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'd love that!! Jon Johnson 14:12, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::The comedy show will be called 7½ O'clock and the magazine will be Three Times Four. Harold Freeman 14:27, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::This seems very nice! I like the genre of the programs, and the little wink to 8 et mezzo! Great! Jon Johnson 20:45, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Indeed a very nice set of shows. I'll be watching! 07:00, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Me too Jon Johnson 13:28, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Cooperation witch Lovian Cable Company CLN and LCC would like to start a cooperation to enforce the position of both companies on the media market. Do you agree, please start voting... * Iam also shareholder of this company Pierlot McCrooke 15:14, March 1, 2010 (UTC) * as CEO of a part of the cooperation I must agree! Jon Johnson 15:40, March 1, 2010 (UTC) * I say yeay! 16:43, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Calathriner Calathriner is a confirmed sockpuppet Pierlot McCrooke 15:27, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :I propose to divide the shares in a way that you and I as company leaders have equal shares, I will make the sum and let you know. Jon Johnson 15:32, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok Pierlot McCrooke 15:32, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::what will be the name of the cooperation? Pierlot McCrooke 15:36, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::What do you think of Lovian Television Company? Jon Johnson 15:38, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::Good idea! Pierlot McCrooke 15:39, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::You can start making the page, I will complete it, by this evening? Jon Johnson 15:43, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I started it --> Lovian Television Company 10:42, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Thanks, I will start refining it later today! Jon Johnson 16:26, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Do you like the logo? Pierlot McCrooke 16:32, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::I do 16:33, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::It is indeed a nice logo, something to be proud of. Jon Johnson 16:34, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::It is very creative logo Yuri created. by the way~dimi when will you make a new seal and flag for beaverwick? Pierlot McCrooke 16:35, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::When you stop asking :) 16:36, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Haha, you all seem very humorous people, I just read something about Donia's baby, what a funny story Jon Johnson 16:40, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Ok i am sorry for that always asking behavior. Pierlot McCrooke 16:37, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Work In Progress Since there's still a lot of work to do on the LTV page I already made a 'guideline'. I hope you don't mind? I was thinking of three channels: documentary is ought to be one of them. You can add a sports channel, film channel, etc. The weekly program also needs some updating. 13:00, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :It looks fine - may I suggest Thomas R. Wang as one of the tv-anchors? Dr. Magnus 13:04, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Yuri when will you do LCC? Pierlot McCrooke 13:10, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :I think we ought to refine that by ourselves... and not ask others. Jon Johnson (forgot to sign) ::Well, it is the project of you two. I'm just trying to get things going by giving a little push. 14:40, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :::You may, but I like to those things by myself, no offense by saying this, but it is Jon Johnson 14:42, March 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well, perhaps you already had something pictured in your mind. If that would be the case, then go ahead and undo my edits. I just felt there was the risk of little progress and I felt like I could help. No offense taken. 14:45, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::I like your edits, so go on if you feel so, I'm working things out in my head, and will place them online later on... Jon Johnson 14:50, March 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I would really like a film channel. What do you think? 14:54, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I'd love it, I'll start working it out immediately! Jon Johnson 14:57, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :I might change the U2B movies from time to time when I pass by. Good updating is what makes us best. 15:04, March 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Let's work out an arrangement, I'll think abut it, and post it on your talk-page... Jon Johnson 16:51, March 12, 2010 (UTC) The right way I saw the movie frames where shifted to the left, I guess you did so to center them? On my screen they now have moved away from the center, to the left. Perhaps it has something to do with the browser/screen I'm using. I'm running Safari on a 19 inch screen, could anyone with other properties tell me where the frames are on his/her screen? 17:29, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :Problem solved, I used the -command so that the frames are centered on everyone's screen. 17:33, March 13, 2010 (UTC) ::I tried the same thing, but it didn't work out, thanks! Jon Johnson 17:40, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :::No problem, like the movie channel? 18:02, March 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yes. I'm making a list of future films, I was thinking of 'commandante' next week? Jon Johnson 18:05, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::Don't publish the list yet, that is exclusive to people that have the preview option included in their Digital Environment package. 09:36, March 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Well I'll place it on the page of DI then :p Jon Johnson 11:10, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::::You gave me a lot of trouble , you know. I wanted to name this guy Jon, but then all the sudden you popped up. 11:16, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Lol, I saw you 'making' him yesterday, so that's a long time since I came here; and besides their isn't a problem having two guys with the same name Jon Johnson 12:44, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :I always think a long time ahead of my actual work here. About 40% of my initial ideas reach this wiki, the other 60% are 'dismissed'. I made up the name about three weeks ago. Never mind, Jonathan sounds nice too. 14:57, March 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Maybe get yourself a blackboard to write your ideas on Jon Johnson 15:03, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :::That would indeed be a good idea, now I'm just drowning in post-its. Why didn't I think of that before; perhaps with some little magnets too. 15:05, March 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::That would most certainly great Jon Johnson 16:47, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Documentary Channel (live streaming) Just wanted to let you know I really enjoy this documentary. I watched it more than once! Keep going, keep going, I'dd say --Lars Washington 17:13, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, I think it is a good thing to come in touch with 'unconventional' music and ideas. That is why I have chosen it in the first place. 06:51, March 15, 2010 (UTC) ::My favorite channel! Will there be history documentaries too? 13:29, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Good idea, we should bring some variation in the shows. We can't show WildLife and CultureShow every week! 13:37, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Villanova Some time ago Marcus asked (I'm remembering it now to take the shares of Donia, since he had promised them). But I think we ought to vote on this. Their are two possible ways, or we vote to give them to Marcus, or we 'offer' them to the state, in a way of pleasing them and try to start a national broadcaster. What is your opinion? Jon Johnson 14:20, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :We don't need national broadcasts 14:33, May 31, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't know, I prefer state-sponsored broadcasts because (1) they don't break a movie/program into dozens of pieces annoying you with that stupid ad for butter every 15 minutes and (2) 'booschap van algemeen nut' rocks! 14:42, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :::I find it waste of tax money. 14:54, May 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::Are you kidding! Unless you prefer VTM over één, David over Volt, Het Nieuws over Het Journaal!! You can't ignore that subsided television delivers better products. Man Bijt Hond, Zonde van de Zendtijd, Van Vlees en Bloed, ... How many more arguments do you need? I'm not saying that Lovia absolutely needs state television but you can't deny it has a better quality. 15:01, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :::::Man bites Dog hahah it doesn't even sound in English :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:02, May 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Canvas over VTM, sure. Well, alright, that's a fair argument. It shows very well in Britain too (BBC). Nevertheless, it does not show why states should take care of entertainment on TV. 15:04, May 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Btw: I don't like most Eén programs. I'm more an American police/crime series man 15:04, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Sure, I like a CSI Miami (and all possible crazy spin-offs) too. I watched one on sunday. But I watch één a lot too. @OWTB: if you would ever have the chance to see an episode of Man Bijt Hond (try youtube). It is funny, tragic, epic, silly and thought about all at once! I try not to miss a single episode. 15:11, May 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I hardly understand why you like that program. 15:13, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::I don't like it, I think it's one of the best programs on the screen. It is aimed at a broad public and shows many stupid people doing stupid things. Also 'terug naar Siberië' en 'de E40' are some of the most wonderful things they have broadcasted. 15:37, May 31, 2010 (UTC) (2) Yuri, I'm very familiar with man bites dog as I watch more Belgian tv, than Dutch :P So, I know who kabouter wesley is, don't worry ;) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:47, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :That kabouter is quite a hype... I watch too little telly to know what it's all about. But what I saw from the guy on YouTube sure looks funny . 15:51, May 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Kabouter Wesley is funny, but greatly overestimated. I prefer the rubric where the children describe an artwork (we only get to know which one in the end, I like to guess). I also love the short description of a classic novel, last time it was A Clockwork Orange! 15:55, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :::Still gotta read that one... 15:57, May 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::I wont read ACO since the movie is pretty accurate. Also beware, there are two different version! (One has an epilogue but it said to spoil things). I did however plan to read 'notes from underground' by Dostojevski. 16:06, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :::::What a movie, what a movie! Almost as good as 2001 or Otto e mezzo! 16:57, May 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Sorry to evoke such a discussion, but I also like the idea of a national broadcast, and for god sake: VTM is crap, just like 'to be'(:p) an VT4 (although they start making some good programs). And King: I hate CSI (and others) they are so predictable, there is always the two of them: one is fat, the other one is a health fanatic, the one has two heads, the other one is allergic to heads :) (thin blue line, sorry :p). No really it is predictable, you must agree on that Jon Johnson 21:59, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I must agree there is a pattern that becomes more and more predictable. Though I was surprised this one time (I don't know which series it was but it must have been on a sunday) because of the opening shot - it was splendid, of very high quality and almost unique. Like you start watching a Kubrick. 06:25, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I didn't say I'm into fucking CSI Miami èh dudes! I was talking The Mentalist, Castle, and some very, very good American series they don't broadcast in Europe... 07:01, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Castle is pretty weak if you ask me, The Mentalist is doable. 07:07, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::The Mentalist is just great. Castle is more humor than crime; but definitely my kind of humor. 07:08, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::I've only seen one episode of Castle and never watched it again. Perhaps I had bad luck and that one episode just was a weak one. But we're leaving the essence here: television made in cooperation with the state seems to be of a higher quality and can still entertain. Perhaps we are ought to take the quote on my sandpit under consideration? (it's from a US citizen) 07:13, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::Maybe we just need to start by some slight cooperation, and when it works we can enlarge the cooperation. Jon Johnson 08:16, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::I don't like the idea of public broadcasts, but I would certainly not oppose better broadcasts or cooperation. First thing you guys gotta do is make sure there IS quality television to speak of. I don't mean five unfinished networks: I mean a set of fine, finished networks with full programs, etc. That would be awfully nice 09:53, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::We need money to make a fully working broadcaster, with a certain class. Just spot the difference between VTM en één, that's the argument pro I think! Jon Johnson 10:07, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::On a wiki, we don't need money . 10:32, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :But Dimitri, if we don't get subsidies we will have to find private sponsors who will then force us to broadcast a whole lot of shitty programs. :-( 10:46, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Then we don't need a currency either :p, let's just try, and evaluate after a while. Jon Johnson 10:52, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :::I just had a fight with my mom over my 'extremist ideals', lol. This is really starting to cause me troubles. 11:07, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::@Yuri-OMG I thought you and Dimi lived at a university lol moms love us but can be a pain. and I think we're getting off tack can we just vote or do somthing about my shareholdership from this awesome TV station. Marcus Villanova 00:08, June 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::Marcus, here's some truth of life: mothers haunt you forever with their care 05:40, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::For me it's equally, marcus, we can vote for your participation in the enterprise, which will without any problems be accepted, or we can keep discussing with the higher elite in the country, what do you prefer? Jon Johnson 07:29, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::Both! Marcus Villanova 21:13, June 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::: join this group on Facebook if you have an account and... well just see for yourself. Marcus Villanova 21:18, June 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Great link :p I'll do some proposals in the chamber after the hardest of my exams, if not accepted we'll start a voting to give the shares to you Jon Johnson 22:13, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Yuri, actually I do like the reclame, 'cause if you have to go to the toilet or are hungry you miss parts of the film/program you're watching. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 03:53, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :True, but reclame at on vtm take like 7 or 8 minutes and the actual program in between is only 15 minutes, it's annoying also :p Jon Johnson 10:31, June 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Like Johnson says: it can be handy but it's not like we all have a bladder-disorder and need to go to the toilet every five minutes. ALso, if you watch enough 'reclame' in the week before your movie, you already have seen half of it. 11:26, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :::And talking cinemas: it costs money to pee in those toilets like in Kinepolis (I know it's a bit far from the sublject, but I was thinking about it and wanted to share this with you) Jon Johnson 13:35, June 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::How nice, just make sure it are YOUR experiences you're sharing. 05:42, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::I can tell a lovely story about this topic, if you want? Jon Johnson 10:46, June 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Does it incorporate huge a flooding and sayings like 'zolang erin kan...'? 07:15, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Ow yes , you know too a story like that Jon Johnson 16:16, June 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::It are more like real live nightmares to me. 05:44, June 7, 2010 (UTC)